Family Feud gone Wrong
by Isiah02
Summary: The Delgados compete in Family Feud and it doesn't turn out exactly the way Ash and Carla expected. A random fun story.


**Isiah: What up! Isiah and Tom here!**

**Tom: What's happening y'all!**

**Isiah: And welcome to Fast Money Gone Wrong. Today I felt like doing a random story and share a laugh or two with you guys.**

**Tom: Of course. After all, laughter is the best medicine.**

**Isiah: Yeah, what he said. Shall we get started?**

**Tom: Yep, let's get to it.**

* * *

**Family Feud Gone Wrong**

In the famous game show Family Feud, Ash Delgado was pulling her husband Victor Delgado to the side for a moment.

"Okay Victor listen. The questions they're gonna ask aren't so hard, but there is the fifth question about the pillowcase," Ash stated out making sure Victor was listening to her. He nodded and asked, "What about it?"

"It can either be Halloween candy or a pillow, and Carla said pillow," Ash said.

"So the only answer left is the Halloween candy," Victor asked and his question was quickly answered with a nod.

"Now you should know that we need 5 more points to win the prize money, so it's important that you answer the last question with Halloween candy. But we should win regardless," Ash said.

"Alright. Sounds good," Victor said before Ash thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. The two then went back to the show stage with Victor standing next to the host and Ash standing next to Carla.

"C'mon Papa," Carla cheered her father.

The game show host stepped up and began the game. "Alright 20 seconds on the clock, please." When the timer was set, he started asking his first question. "We asked a hundred people. What do you use to clean yourself in the bath?"

"Hand sanitizer," Victor answered quickly getting his family's attention. Their reactions were not very pleasant.

"Name something you do to cool down on a hot summer day," the host said.

"Go play in the snow," Victor said.

"Play in the snow," Ash repeated not believing what she just heard.

"Papa no," Carla raised her voice.

As the game continued, the host asked, "Alright, name someone that's very talented in using magic."

"A homeless man."

Both Ash and Carla gasped at Victor's answer and Ash responded with, "A homeless what?"

"Alright, name a letter that comes after b," the host said.

"He has to know this one," Carla said with hope still in her. It was soon broken when Victor answered the question with, "Uh...a!" Both girls dropped their jaws, completely shocked at what the man of their family was answering the questions.

"Are you serious?! A," Ash raised her voice in anger.

"A what," Carla sided with her mother.

The host of the showed asked his final question. "Alright, what do you put in a pillowcase?"

"Um...a pillow!"

"Try again," the host said.

"Victor, you can't be serious," Ash did a face palm not expecting her husband's other answer.

"Pancakes!"

"WHAT," Carla shouted.

"PANCAKES?! Oh hell- MOTHER- WHAT," Ash not believing what she just heard.

"Relax Ash, we're gonna win," Victor tried smoothing his wife but to no avail. She walked up to him raising her hand saying, "Oh hell no, boy you got me fucked up!" She then lunged at Victor making Carla try to pull her off him and the host called for security.

"You know damn well pancakes don't go in a pillowcase," Ash said as she started punching Victor. Carla managed to pull her mother off of him but she quickly went back to beating up Victor.

**Isiah/Tom: Damn!**

* * *

**Isiah: Really, Victor? Pancakes go in a pillowcase? Who the hell does that? Right, Tom?**

**Tom:...**

**Isiah: Tom?**

**Tom: Well I need to store them somewhere.**

**Isiah: You nasty.**

**Tom: Wait, listen-**

**Isiah: No. Everyone we hope you've got a laugh out of this story. I'll probably make another one before going back to Avalor's Ending Nightmare. I'm not sure yet.**

**Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see you guys later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

**Isiah: As always, until next time.**


End file.
